


A Friend of A Friend

by jordahparrish



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordahparrish/pseuds/jordahparrish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac meets a friend of Enjolras' when Enjolras has a gathering at his house, he doesn't mean to fall for the boy - but there's something so dorky and cute about the way he insists on giving him the nickname 'Rachel'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend of A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if people will enjoy this but I hope you do, I may have taken some real life situations to inspire this (yes, there's a boy who calls me Rachel even though that is not my name - lord let's just hope he doesn't read Les Mis fanfic, hey?)  
> Anyway since I live in England, I did set this in England, just to clear up if there's any confusion about the college bit - I basically just... You know, I'll let you guys read this now.

Courfeyrac had met Combeferre a few times when he went to Enjolras’ house for small get togethers. The first time was slightly awkward, it was himself, Enjolras, Combeferre, Eponine and Feuilly. Eponine seemed quite happy to hang around Combeferre that first night, she stayed close to him and kept spying over his phone whenever he pulled it out. Courfeyrac sat silently, watching from the other side of the room. Combeferre was attractive, and he seemed sweet but Courfeyrac really wasn’t too eager to make his way over there, no he’d wait for the boy to talk to him.  
Eventually Combeferre did make his way over, although Courfeyrac was sat by the table of food so it was bound to happen eventually. Enjolras appeared around the same time and sat down on a chair, it was only a small dining table in the corner of the room, Enjolras was up against one wall and Courfeyrac was up against the other, Combeferre quickly took the seat inbetween as he grabbed a dorito from the bowl.  
“Do you remember that time in our history class,” Enjolras leaned on the table as he looked at Combeferre, “when you were explaining something and that girl in the corner started whispering to her friend.”  
“Oh yeah, SHUT UP RACHEL,” Combeferre laughed, “highlight of my school life,” Courfeyrac began to giggle and he looked down at the floor, Combeferre suddenly turned and quickly whispered “your name isn’t Rachel, is it?”  
“Oh my God what?” Courfeyrac’s eyes grew wide, “I… No.”  
Combeferre studied Courfeyrac for a moment, he smiled slightly, “you know… Rachel suits you.”  
Courfeyrac was confused to say the least, but then he realised Combeferre had probably had plenty to drink unlike Enjolras, he laughed along with Combeferre and shrugged.  
“I guess I can let you call me that.”  
“Okay then, Rachel,” Combeferre let out a sloppy laugh.  
Sometime later that night Courfeyrac managed to adopt the nickname ‘Ketchup’ for Combeferre, since he had shouted ‘catch up’ to his new friend but in his drunken state Combeferre began laughing thinking that Courfeyrac had simply shouted the word ketchup. 

Whenever he saw Combeferre around the college site, Combeferre would proudly say the words ‘hey Rachel’ and Courfeyrac would stutter out the response ‘ah, Ketchup, hi’ before they continued walking past each other. Enjolras quirked up an eyebrow when he saw the two boys have the small interaction but he laughed it off trying not to question it too much. 

“You know who’s cute?” Eponine hummed as she leaned against Courfeyrac, they were sat at the sofas in the drama department of the college.  
“Hmm?” Courfeyrac hummed as he looked at the students surrounding the area, “is it me?”  
“No, Enjolras’ friend… Combeferre.”  
“You mean Ketchup?” Courfeyrac smiled at the thought of the boy.  
“Oh yeah, Ketchup, don’t you think?”  
“I guess I wouldn’t say no,” he shrugged, hoping Enjolras wasn’t in the area - the last thing he needed was these comments going back to Combeferre, “but he wouldn’t ask me out, Enjolras didn’t say anything about him being gay, bi or pan… Besides, even if he was I doubt any of his interest would be focused on me.”  
“Well, if he’s straight… would you be mad if I tried to get with him?”  
“Of course not,” Courfeyrac shrugged, “I have no control over him, you can go after him if you’d like.”  
“I think he’s going to Enjolras’ tomorrow night, I might try something then, are you going tomorrow?”  
“Of course! I can never turn down a fun time at Enjolras’ place,” Courfeyrac began to run his fingers through Eponine’s hair, “I’m excited, are you staying there for the night?”  
“Yeah, you?”  
“Yep.”

 

Courfeyrac kept his word and definitely didn’t let himself get upset when he saw Eponine making several moves on Combeferre, Courfeyrac had of course decided not to drink that night - a week or so previously he had been at a party at Grantaire’s house (Grantaire was a music student so it wasn’t so often that they were actually together), he ended up mixing his drinks too much and throwing up at 4am, thankfully Jean Prouvaire was by his side and even cleaned up the mess for the very sloppily drunk Courfeyrac. The experience scared him from the idea of drinking for a short while so he was satisfied just to have a cup of tea whilst the other’s all drank as much alcohol as they could. The party however did lead to something good in Courfeyrac’s life, Enjolras now had a crush, the blond hadn’t been to the party but when Courfeyrac asked Grantaire to drop him off at Enjolras’ the blond’s jaw almost dropped to the ground and he began to befriend the dark haired partygoer eagerly, he even began to message him over Facebook and talk to him in the corridors at college. Of course, the entire reason Enjolras was having this party may have been based around the fact that he was now on the level where he could invite Grantaire, and he did.  
Courfeyrac was watching a film that was on the TV when the friends all decided to play Spin The Bottle, Courfeyrac shyly decided not to play along, instead he focused on the film, he was sat on the sofa watching the TV, the others were all gathered on the floor ready to start the game. Combeferre wasn’t sat in the circle with them, he ended up standing and moving over to Courfeyrac’s side.  
“I’m not really crazy about those kissing games,” Courfeyrac shrugged, “I’m surprised Enjolras is even playing.”  
“Me too,” Combeferre laughed.  
“Although it might be just so he can try kiss Grantaire,” Courfeyrac teased.  
“Which one’s that?”  
“Who else?” Courfeyrac pointed to the dark haired boy who was sat next to the blond, unaware that Enjolras would give him an adoring look every now and then.  
“Ahh, I see,” Combeferre nodded and the pair sat in silence for a moment.  
“So… You and Eponine were messaging each other lately, weren’t you?”  
“Well… Yeah.”  
“Do you like her?” Courfeyrac raised an eyebrow, teasing Combeferre, he wanted to just have a small chat like this with Combeferre, find out whether this boy liked Eponine or not, he really hoped that Combeferre would say no.  
He didn’t reply with words, he just sort of scrunched up his face and shook his head.  
“Oh,” Courfeyrac had no idea what else to respond, he pictured himself jumping up with joy and screaming ‘ _OH HAPPY DAYS NOW I DON’T HAVE TO DIE INSIDE WHEN I SEE EPONINE HAPPY TO BE WITH YOU_ ’ then part of him felt horrible for Eponine, though the girl may have just liked the idea of Combeferre.  
“What does oh mean, Rachel?” Combeferre teased the small nickname and Courfeyrac let out a giggle.  
“It just means oh.”  
“Right,” Combeferre smiled, he was close against Courfeyrac, Courf really had to fight the urge to lean in and kiss him, _no_ , he thought, _I can’t get involved in kissing shenanigans_.  
“Are you staying tonight?”  
“Unfortunately not, I have work in the morning,” Combeferre frowned.  
“Aw man,” Courfeyrac pouted, “and here we were having a bonding session.”  
“We can still bond, I’ll be here until midnight.”  
“Ah Midnight, always the deadline.”  
“Sorry to disappoint you, Prince Charming.”  
“Oh no go ahead, I’ll find you again Cinderella.”  
Combeferre laughed, a sweet laugh, Courfeyrac was falling for the boy and he was certain he would never be able to get back up again. If Courfeyrac was drinking this night then he probably would have been leaning on Combeferre as much as possible, he felt like he could share everything with Combeferre in this moment, he even felt like being honest and telling him that he didn’t want to play Spin The Bottle because he hadn’t been kissed, he didn’t want his first kiss to be with Enjolras or Eponine, as close as they were to him. Combeferre began telling a story about Enjolras to Courfeyrac and Courfeyrac just nodded and listened polietely, until a hand grabbed his foot, he screeched slightly and yanked his leg up onto the sofa as he looked down to Eponine who was grinning wildly.  
“Come on Courfy, one round of Spin the Bottle?”  
“I’d rather not…” Courfeyrac confessed honestly, “I just… don’t want to, sorry ‘Ponine.”  
“If the boy doesn’t want to play he doesn’t have to,” Combeferre reased, “hey, have you been around the entire of Enjolras’ house?”  
“I don’t think so.”  
“Come with me then.”  
“Well, okay,” Courfeyrac was trying to keep his smile from growing, Combeferre was practically saving him from the drunken mess that was Spin the Bottle, although Enjolras still looked like he had the ability to stand straight and recite his ABCs backwards whilst balancing a book on his head.  
Combeferre held his arms out as the walked down the hallway of the ground floor of the house, it was evidently a family home - Courf already knew that. Combeferre, however, was eager to show Courfeyrac Enjolras’ room, Courfeyrac raised an eyebrow when the boy said so but Combeferre quickly stopped.  
“Have you not seen Enjolras’ room?”  
“Well, no…”  
“It’s amazing, come on,” Combeferre grabbed Courfeyrac’s hand and pulled him up the stairs, Courfeyrac only just managed to stop himself from falling, Combeferre led him into a room and Courfeyrac was surprised. The room was big, much bigger than his own, Enjolras had a double bed to himself - so Courfeyrac could definitely picture Enjolras as a starfish sleeper. One wall was red whilst the other were a light gray, Combeferre just continued to smile as he sat down on the bed, he looked up at Courfeyrac and patted the spot next to him.  
“It’s really comfortable.”  
Courfeyrac sat by Combeferre’s side and practically sank into the mattress, he flopped backwards - losing any grace that he had to begin with and let out a soft pleased moan, “I’m never moving.”  
Combeferre glanced over his shoulder to Courfeyrac and let out a small laugh, then a sigh, Courfeyrac’s attention was caught and he opened his eyes quickly.  
“Are you okay?”  
“Yeah,” Combeferre sounded unsure but Courfeyrac didn’t want to pressure anything out of Combeferre, eventually he continued to speak anyway, “it’s just… Earlier… When you asked me if I liked Eponine, why did you want to know?”  
“Well, because I’m her friend.”  
“Is that the only thing?” Combeferre didn’t seem to look back at Courfeyrac, but his voice was enough to make Courfeyrac surrender, he fell flat back against the soft mattress and mumbled out the truth.  
“Maybe I didn’t want you to like her because I want you to like me.”  
Combeferre turned around, a smile on his face, “really.”  
“Yes…”  
Courfeyrac had no time to move, Combeferre crawled over him, laughing gently, “I’m so glad,” he leaned down and kissed Courfeyrac, it was a lingering kiss, a sweet lingering one at that. When Combeferre pulled away, Courfeyrac had no idea how to react. Combeferre seemed to be waiting for a reaction so Courfeyrac simply smiled.  
“Thank you.”  
“For a kiss?”  
“For my first kiss.”  
“Oh.”  
“What was that oh for, _Ketchup_? Surprised?”  
“Just a little bit, _Rachel_.”  
“Can I ask you something?”  
“Of course.”  
“Why did you think Rachel suited me as a name?”  
Combeferre cocked his head to the side, “I don’t know, you just… Seem like a Rachel to me…”  
“Strange, I mean I’m a boy and Rachel is regularly a girl’s name.”  
“Well, it suits you anyway.”


End file.
